Your Friendly NeighborhoodAssassin?
by Assassin117
Summary: Quick story about Ezio. Based on my personal game experience. Yes, title is cheesy but I like it. One shot. Ezio's POV. Mild violence.


This is a quick story about an experience I had in the game Assassin's Creed II. Ezio's POV. One shot. Hope you like it comment an rate.

* * *

As I swiftly moved through the streets I glanced to my right. A group of courtesans were making suggestive comments to a bunch of men talking. When the ladies saw me passing they turned on the charm. I kept going, smirking, and headed to the tallest of three towers, where my target was being "protected". Really, the security would be easy enough to take out. A dagger to the back, few throwing knives, and maybe some poison. Simple. That is until a bard and a few of his friends started singing to me, drawing attention... to me. Cazzo! These guys are idiots! Well might as well give them what they want. I pulled ten florins out of my pockets and tossed them on the ground. The bards scrambled for the money, greed taking over. I looked around a few guards were looking at me but I figured if I slipped around a corner they'd forget. I quickly went around the corner to find a man looking strangely at me. I ignored him and brushed past him. Then I knew I made a big mistake, the man had taken my pouch of florins. As soon as my realization was over, I heard footsteps taking off and turned to start free running as well.

* * *

Five seconds later I was climbing up barrels and carts skillfully to catch the pickpocket. The blood in my veins had the rush I always got when I was in pursuit of a target or thief in this case. I looked ahead of the man and saw a guard watching over the rooftops. I came up with a plan in my mind and slid down the roof to the edge, swinging down to hang. The thief probably thought I'd fallen and kept running. I heard the guard give a warning to the man to get off the roof. He didn't listen. I heard another chase begin. Perfect. I could follow a good ways behind them. I heaved myself back on to the roof and took off, seeing the two in the distance. When I was about twenty-five feet away the guard had caught up to the man and stabbed him. The money pouch fell out of the thief's hand. The guard had his back to me, looking at the lifeless body of the man. I carefully came up behind the guard and jabbed him in the back with my hidden blade. One of my hands was covering his mouth so he couldn't yell. He had been the predator only moments before but now he was the dead prey.

I glanced around and found my pouch. Once I had tied it to my belt, my eyes shot up. The tall tower was closer now, easier to get to now that I was on the roof. I darted along the rooftops gracefully, as if I'd been born to do this. As I drew nearer to the target security picked up. Three guards stood in my path: two walking up and down along the sides and one just standing on the farside of the roof. I pulled two throwing knives and aimed them at the necks of the pair. With a flick of my hands, the knives sliced through the air, finally meeting their targets. As the two guards fell, I ran down the middle of the roof, right up to the third guard taking him out just as he turned around. Now all I had to do was climb up the tower wall. I started my ten-minute climb with a run up the wall, grabbing the ledge of a window. I was about ten feet up from the low roof and I continued swiftly up.

* * *

As I reached the top of the tower I heard conversations, one between two guards and another between two men. I was unsure which one was the target. Luckily, I was born with the gift of eagle vision. As I concentrated the whole world turned black. I could see the two guards emitting a red light. I looked over at the other two men to see one in red, a personal guard, and the other in gold, my target. As I clung to the edge of the tower with my life, I watched my target's movements that became routine. Back and forth. Back and forth. He was nervous. I went to a certain spot where he would always hesitate. This would be a perfect spot . I waited a few seconds and heard the footsteps and heavy-breathing . I got ready to leap up and attack. He hesitated. This was it. I leaped up and came down from above him and struck with my hidden blade. Then I lifted his head up to look at me while I said a prayer for him and he cursed me as his final words. The job was done but panic was spreading on top of the tower and I had no other choice but to jump. As I fell, I angled myself for a good impact. I was twenty feet away from the surface and my speed was riveting. The last few seconds were bliss as I landed in a comforting pile of hay.

* * *

Can't wait to write some more!


End file.
